


Haunted Forests

by GraceWoolf



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Satan (Obey me) - Freeform, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceWoolf/pseuds/GraceWoolf
Summary: Satan, Beel and Asmo take MC to the forest on an impromptu picnic. Leaving his two brothers to do all the hard work, Satan takes MC along on a “scouting”, intending to share ghost stories but they end up sharing more than just stories.
Kudos: 14
Collections: Obey Me Stories





	Haunted Forests

It was the same Forest that the windows of my bedroom overlooked, but up close it seemed to be.....alive,of sorts. From the moment we stepped in, a weird kind of thrum had set off beneath our feet. Or maybe just my feet, because the other 3 looked unbothered. Beel had already begun munching on some of the jerky I’d stashed in my backpack. Satan was lecturing Asmo on his jewel studded trekking boots.

“Beel, come on! Quit emptying my backpack! That’s our snack for later.”

“Mmff?”

“Swallow.”

He obeyed.

“Snack for later? How much later?”

Now that he put out THAT question, I really started to doubt our decision to have simply walked out on our own with a silly plan we made up over dinner. We should have at least informed Lucifer. Or maybe Mammon?

Yeah, right. I snickered to myself which got Beel looking at me funny. I shook my head at him and before I could voice out my thoughts on how long we might have to camp out here, Satan announced that we had reached the spot.

“Alright then. Asmo, Beel. I trust the both of you can handle the basics of putting up an ordinary tent and a moderately sized campfire?”

“Excuse me, Satan, but what are you and Ukiyo supposed to be doing meanwhile? Being rabbits behind the bushes? Ooooo, I didn’t know you had such a kink, Satan?”

“Spare us your dirty mind and mouth. Let your hands do some useful work for once. Come on, Ukiyo.”

“Where are we going?”

“We, are going to scout the perimeter. This isn’t an ordinary, or a fairy tale Forest, if you haven’t noticed.” Satan smirked at me, head cocked to one side.

“Oh, I noticed alright.”

He chuckled and gestured for me to follow him.

Satan walked as if he were barefoot. No, as if he didn’t have feet. Or as if his feet were the grass of the Forest itself. While I snapped every other fallen branch or tripped over stray rocks, scaring away small unseen creatures, he walked both faster as well as quieter than me.

“How much further? I feel like I’m waking up the forest. Maybe you should have taken someone else with you.”

Satan stopped next to a gnarly tree, it’s branches, some disappearing towards the sky while some lay on the ground like maidens basking in the moonlight. Satan danced onto one and crouched on it, looking like some kind of exotic cat species.

I, with some difficulty, climbed onto the branch next to it, but stuck closer to the main trunk. Satan jumped to mine, and swung his legs from the branch, the polish on his shoes glinting from what little moonlight filtered through the thick branches overhead.

I leaned against the trunk and closed my eyes. Even the tree felt like it was breathing.

“Do you want to hear a story?”

I opened my eyes and blinked at him.

“What kind of story?”

“A scary story. Well, more of a legend really. About this forest.”

“So a scary story that could possibly not be just a story?” I gulped and sat up, away from the trunk.

Satan laughed at my reaction and then scooted over closer, so that I was nearly, but not entirely, sandwiched between him and the trunk. He still sat sideways, but with his head turned towards me.

“Would you like to hear it now?”

I nodded.

“There was a child, who once wandered into this forest. He was a rather quiet one. Always serious. He never really knew how to express himself around others.”

“Hmm..sounds like Lucifer?”

“Haha, yes. Yes, like Lucifer.”

Satan looked up at the sky, and then turned back to me again, his green irises giving off an eerie glow. 

“Now this child walked into this very forest and was lost. Nobody really knew for how long. Some said it felt like days, some exclaimed that they hardly noticed him gone but for a few minutes. And then suddenly one day, he returned all on his own. He came back home, but he wasn’t the same. He had a very unsettling smile on his face. One very unlikely of him.”

“....it wasn’t him anymore?”

“Mmm, I always knew you were a smart one. Say, what would you do, Ukiyo? If you were to encounter your mirror self, but one entirely different from your true self?”

“That’s too scary to even think about.....” I shivered a little, and glanced around us.

“You’re really cute when you’re afraid, Uki-“

Before he could finish, a sudden rustling sounded nearby, like something was running really fast, and towards where we were.

I didn’t think. I just moved. My fear taking over the reins. My one hand fell on Satan’s knee, while the other went straight for his collar, pulling him closer, as if intuitively. I could hear my heart beating in my ears, my mind entirely on the sound from the forest and what could be causing it.

It took a few seconds for me to realise that Satan had been looking at me. And from very very close. I opened my eyes, and first saw the bit of his neck exposed from how I’d tugged on his collar. I followed the sleek length of his pale neck, to the angle of his jaw, and then his mouth. His lips were parted and every time he breathed, I felt warm air hit the corner of my brow. My eyes fixated on his lips.

“Ukiyo?”

I didn’t move my gaze any further upwards. I felt his hand on my bare arm, and all I could think was that I should have brought my coat. His touch brought goosebumps all over my arm, and I thought I heard him chuckle. He let his fingers trace loops over my arm, once accidentally brushing against my waist, until they reached my shoulder. He stopped there and his fingers rested right above my heart.

“Is this...because of me, or the noise?”

At that moment I realised I could feel his heart as well, from where my fist had bunched up his shirt, over his chest.

“Is this because of me?” 

I had no clue where I got the guts from to ask him that, but I made a mistake when I tilted my face to look into his eyes just after. What little faux courage the adrenaline had supplied me with, evaporated in a snap.

His jade coloured irises shone like bottled lust. I always thought his eyes were green, just like I always thought lust could only ever be portrayed in shades of red. I’d been so wrong. His eyes looked prismatic, and they were locked onto my lips with such unwavering attention. I was afraid he would eat me up whole if I even let another breath out.

“I think I will have you take responsibility for several other reactions that are about to follow as well.” His voice sounded so low, lower than usual and it made me press my thighs together.

As if he knew how my body had reacted, in one swift moment, I was pressed against him. We were so close that our breaths fogged over and into each other. Both my hands were now splayed over his chest, and as if bewitched, my fingers wanted to seek out his bare flesh, slowly working on the top of his shirt. One of my legs was between both of his, while the other hung over the other side of the branch.

I had no idea how he’d positioned me in such a way that I was straddling him. His thigh was pressed against me and it took my every bit of control not to squirm in that position.

“Of all the times you’ve triggered me....”

“Satan, I-“

He was about to answer when there was rustling again and....

“Yo! Where are you guys?!”

“Mammon?!”

“Satan, where the hell have you- Ukiyo?! You-“

“Shut your mouth, Mammon, before you start speaking obvious facts and waste all of our time.”

“This is why you two walked off?! Heh! Aww, this is precious! Wait till Lucifer-“

“Lucifer WHAT, Mammon?”

Satan always behaved like the most collected brother out of the seven of them, that it often skipped my mind that he was the Sin of Wrath. But right now, feeling his...very firm self, his grip growing tight on whichever part of me that he could get his hands on, and staring at Mammon so severely, I wondered if he was the most feared after Lucifer.

Mammon held his gaze for a second before stalking off, waving a dismissive hand at us.

Satan turned to me.

“I think I’ve developed a special sort of detest towards my dear brother after tonight.” He twisted a few loose strands of my hair between his fingers and then pushed them back behind my ear.

The fearsome look in his eyes was gone. He was back to his laid back self, a smile playing on his lips as his eyes danced all over my face.

“May I kiss you?”

I stared at him for a moment before nodding meekly. Both his hands came up to cup the sides of my face as he drew me towards him. I expected something more of an attack, but his kiss felt like a secret. A lingering touch.

He kissed me full on my mouth, deeply, before moving to my lower lip and caressing it between his own lips. I suddenly felt a lump in my throat, because it was too beautiful a kiss. All the while, his thumbs soothingly rubbed my cheeks. I could still feel his heart, but now it matched mine in its beating.

He moved away after pressing one last kiss to the corner of my lips, his hands still holding my face. I kept my eyes downcast, sucking my now swollen lips into my mouth. 

“Maybe....we should go...?” It came out more like a question. I placed a hand over his chest, still not looking at him.

“So we shall. Come, Ukiyo.” He eased me onto the branch, jumped down and lifted me off of it.

When my feet came in contact with the forest floor, I shivered involuntarily before scanning our surroundings.

“Afraid?”

“After your little story, duh.”

I felt him drape his jacket over me, leaving him in his now rumpled shirt. He left his hand over my shoulders, pulling me to his side and placing his mouth next to my ear, close enough that his lips brushed it as he said :

“The only thing you need to fear in this forest, is me.”

And I wondered then, if I’d gotten the story wrong after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, it’s a little, and by little very tiny, spin off from that one story on Devilgram. Hope this was fun to read cos it sure was fun to write! Satan is such a minx ;)


End file.
